Littles stories of daily life
by Ailles grises
Summary: Recueil de petites histoires sur la vie des couples LxLight et MaxNxMe au quotidien.
1. Confusion

**Voilà, donc c'est notre première fanfic! So, soyez indulgent avec nous, on débute XD !**

* * *

Confusion :

Après une longue journée de travail dans la police, Light rentre voir son amant chez eux comme à son habitude.

- Je suis rentré !

- …

- L ?

- …

-Tu es là ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son bien aimé, Light se dirigea vers leur chambre.

- Tu dors ?

Sur la table de chevet, il y avait des comprimés et un verre d'eau.

Light s'approcha du lit et vit la chevelure noire émerger de sous la couverture.

Il se pencha alors vers ce qu'il pensait être son amant et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Tu es malade mon ange ?

A ces mots, l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène lui lança un regard à la fois noir et interrogateur. Light se figea sur place à la vue de ses yeux rouge sang.

- Euh…L… bégaya-t-il, tes… Tes yeux sont…

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un L gêné. Light passa plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas !

Son L avait été dédoublé et la copie avait des yeux effrayant.

- Ha… heu.. Light, dit L embarrassé, je vois que tu a rencontré B..

- L ! C'est qui lui ?! le coupa le plus jeune

- Et bien je viens de te le dire, c'est Beyond ! Il est malade et il a quelques problèmes alors je me suis dis que l'on pourrait l'héberger quelques temps…

- L, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas dit non, mais juste explique moi pourquoi on dirait une copie de toi ?

- Un des grands mystères de la nature mon cher Light-Kun !

- LLLLLL !

* * *

**Es-ce que vous avez aimé? Faites le nous savoir, pour savoir si on en publie d'autres ! X) ( et puis çà fait toujours plaisir 3 )**

**Pour cette histoire, nous avons utilisé le couple LXLight mais à venir, nous utiliserons différents couples ! **

**Rating K+ pour French kiss et sous entendus...**

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Merci Beyond !

**Dans le rôle du plus doué des personnages, nous avons choisi... * roulements de tambours*... BEYOND !**

**Voilà notre deuxième chapitre, un grand merci au 2 reviews que nous avons reçu, ca motive VRAIMENT pour la suite ! On est contente ! Alors, finalement, les chapitres se suivront pour le couple LXLight mais pour les autres couples, ce sera au hasard, en fonction de notre imagination !**

* * *

Merci Beyond !

L et Beyond étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Le détective grelotait.

-Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda Beyond septique.

-J'ai froid ! En plus, il y a même pas Light pour me réchauffer. Se lamenta le détective.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait frais ! Tu veux qu'on allume un feu ?

-Ouais ! Moi j'prends les allumettes et toi de quoi alimenter la cheminée ?

-Okay !

L se rendit donc dans la cuisine et trouva une boîte d'allumettes.

Le brun retourna ensuite auprès de B, celui-ci tenant une pile de journaux qu'il enfourna dans la cheminée.

L lança une allumette dessus.

-T'aurais pas plus de papier ? Le feu est trop petit.

-Si, si j'ai ça !

L'homme aux yeux rouges sortit alors un cahier noir de taille moyenne qu'il lança dans le feu.

-**NNOOOOOONNNN BEYOND ! FAIS PAS CA !**

Le glucoman tenta de rattraper l'objet précieux mais ce dernier tomba trop vite dans la cheminée. Il était trop tard ! Il se retourna alors vers sa copie en lui lançant un regard noir.

**-BEYOND !** lui hurla-t-il. **TU VIENS DE FAIRE CRAMER LE DEATH NOTE !**

-Le quoi…? interrogea l'homme aux yeux carmin.

**-LE DEATH NOTE ! LE CAHIER QUE LIGHT UTILISE POUR TUER LES CRIMINELS !**

L était complètement paniqué. Il hurlait que Light allait l'étriper, l'égorgé, le trucidé !

Beyond, lui, n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte du crime qu'il venait de commettre.

- Mais alors…J'ai sauvé le monde ! Déclara le psychopathe avec un large sourire

- BEYOND !

- Ca va, ça va, j'expliquerais tout à Light !

- Non, à ta place, je fuirais à l'autre bout de la planète !

Et c'est ainsi que Light perdit son pouvoir de tuer.

Merci Beyond ! 3

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre LXLight ! Avec notre petit Beyond terminé ! **

**Alors, pour la suite, nous aurons du LXLight et du nouveau mais B a déménagé, il habite plus chez eux ( pour l'instant ) c'est vrai que c'est un peut ****dangereux vu l'ENORME bêtise qu'il vient de faire ! **

**reviews ?**


	3. Au bar

**Voilà! Nos deux amoureux sont ENFIN tranquilles sans Beyond qui à préféré faire ses valises et rentrer chez lui! ( Bizarrement il était plus malade...) **

**Enfin bon, voici une nouvelles histoires de notre couple préféré! 3**

* * *

Au Bar

Notre petit couple avait décidé de sortir. Ou plutôt, Light avait décidé de sortir !

Avec du chantage et des promesses, L n'avait pas eu le choix…

-Light-Kun, tu veux aller où ?

-Et si on allait boire un verre en la ville ?

- Dans…un bar…?

-Oui !

-Mais…il y a des gens…

-C'est le but !

-Et surtout des filles… dit plus bas le détective

-Pff…arrête tes gamineries !

Ils étaient donc partis en direction d'un bar branché.

-Regarde Ryuzaki, c'est plutôt sympas !

- Mouais…

-Allé, détend toi !

-Il y a trop de filles plus belles que moi…

-Mais non, tu sais que je n'aime que toi !

Ils s'assirent au bar et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, des filles les regardaient déjà.

-Tu vois, elles te regardent !

-Mais non, et puis, elles ont le droit, je suis si beau !

Les filles commencèrent à s'approcher.

-Light…elles approchent de toi …je vais les tuer !

-Mais non, laisse les !

Light sourit aux jeunes filles.

-Hey, salut les filles, sa va ?

-Hum… lui répondirent-elles

L était rouge de colère !

-Bonjour ! Dirent-elles

-Light, je te préviens !

- Wow ! Il a une si belle voix !

-Les filles ?! Appela l'adolescent

-Tait toi le Playmobil ! Et pousse toi, on veut voir le beau et mystérieux ténébreux !

Light n'appréciait pas !

-Oui ? demanda le détective

-T..tu veux faire un tour ? demanda l'une d'elle en rougissant

C'en était trop pour light, il se retourna, plaqua L contre le bar et l'embrassa fougueusement !

Les jeunes filles s'enfuirent en courant.

A partir de ce jour, Light n'eu plus si confiance en lui et surveilla attentivement son amour lors de leur sorties.

* * *

**HAHA! Vous vous y attendez pas à çà, hein?! C'est vrai que L est un tombeur! **

**Prochain chapitre: MNM's! **

**Bisous Bisous!**


	4. Une relation compliquée

**Relation compliquée**

Mello était de sorti, nos deux petits géni restant voulaient en profiter.

Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? Le geek et l'albinos.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que ces deux là se fréquentaient, ils avaient dût se rendre à l'évidence...Ils s'aimaient. Bien-sûr, leur bonheur n'était pas complet sans Mello, mais le blond était bien trop fière, il le prendrait mal, c'était certain !

Matt ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami et Near ne souhaitait pas détériorer leur relation ( même si entre eux, ça allait beaucoup mieux )

Nos deux jeunes géni étaient donc entrain de profiter d'un petit moment de tendresse, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis un bon bout de temps étant donné que Mello était présent la quasi totalité des journées.

Matt laissa sa main vagabonder sur le ventre du petit albinos, celui-ci était assis à califourchon sur lui.

Ensemble, ils se laissaient aller à de vrais moment de tendresse.

Soudain, une fusée blonde entra à toute vitesse dans la chambre.

- Matty ! Eh...

Mello s'arrêta net. Il continua sa phrase sur un ton des plus meurtriers :

- Qu'es-ce que çà signifie ?!

- Mello...Je... _Matt ne savait pas du tout quoi dire_

Les garçons avaient la tête baissée, ils n'avaient pas voulu que le blond l'apprenne de cette manière...

- POURQUOI ? _s'emporta le chocovore ..._JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !

- Mello, laisse moi t'expliquer...

- NON MATT ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE TES EXPLICATIONS STUPIDES ! CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT...

Mello baissa les yeux au sol, il se sentait mal, il était ...triste.

- Mello...On est vraiment désolés. _tenta Near en se levant vers le blond_

- BEN J'ESPERE BIEN !_ hurla-t-il en croisant les bras_

Les deux petits géni voulaient lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient souhaités lui faire du mal.

Ils étaient totalement confus. Jusqu'à ce que Mello se remette à crier

- JE SAIS QU'ON EST FAIT POUR ETRE ENSEMBLE..MAIS JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS M'EN PARLERIEZ...

Matt et Near n'osaient même pas y croire !

Mello n'était pas énervé par leur relation ?

- Euh...Mello...tu voudrais bien...enfin... _demanda Matt d'une petite voix_

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Je pensais que...enfin,je ne pensais pas que vous feriez ça sans m'en parler... _dit Mello tristement_

- Ben, tu sais Mello... on voulait pas que tu nous rejette pares... _tenta d'expliquer l'albinos_

- Vous pensiez que je le prendrai mal ? Mais, vous savez, je vous aime...et jamais je ne vous aurez rejetés si vous m'aviez proposé...

Sur ces derniers mots, Matt et Near se jetèrent sans plus de cérémonie sur un blond plus que consentant !

Une belle relation pouvait enfin commencer !

* * *

**Voilà ! Le couple est en place !**

**Je peux dire qu'on en a bavé ! ( Mello a pas un caractère très facile !)**

**Mais, on en ai fières, on espère que vous aimerez ce couple autant que nous ! ( on a l'impression qu'ils sont faits pour être ensembles ^^) **

**Reviews ?**


	5. Baignade nocturne

**Chapitre écrit encore en Fançais ! Les cous nous donent de l'inspiration !**

**Les MNM's sont trop chou ! vous trouvez pas ?**

* * *

**Baignade nocturne :**

La nuit était tombée sur la Wammy's House.

Dans une des chambres, nos 3 petits génis préférés s'apprétaient à aller prendre un bain. Ils devaient attendre que tous les autres orphelins dorment pour pouvoir aller se laver tranquillement tout les 3 sans être dérangés.

Au bout d'un moment, trop impatient d'y aller, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds.

Ce soir, mousse, canard en plastique et câlins à volontés !

-Vous êtes sûr que tout le monde dort ?_ s'inquièta le petit albinos_

- Mais oui Near, t'inquiète pas !_ le rassura le roux_

-J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée ! _s'excita le blond_

- Tu as raison Mello, moi aussi j'avais hâte !

- C'est bon le bain est prêt !

- Matt, pourquoi la mousse est violette ?

- Ha ça Near, je sais pas trop, un nouveau savon !

- C'est genial !

Nos petits surdoués entrèrent donc dans le bain.

Heureusement que Near avait ammené ses jouets !

Ils étaient dans une position … comment dire … Matt avait Near assis entre ses jambes, il le serrait par la taille et sa tête reposait dans son cou.

Mello était à genoux en face de l'albinos, l'embrassant tendrement. Lorsque soudain...

-Les enfants .. ?

-Heu…merde… Roger, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _dit Mello complètement rouge_

-Je savais qu'il se passait des choses bizarres entre vous mais là… Vous allez devoir vous expliquer avec L !

Il partit en claquant la porte.

-Heureusement que L est déjà au courant…sinon, on se serait pris un de ses savons ! _répliqua Matt_

- C'est vrai mais j'aurais préféré que Roger l'apprenne d'une autre façon... _se lamenta le plus jeune_

-Tu as raison...ça doit lui faire un choc...

-On a de la chance que L nous ai soutenu pour cette histoire !

-Il nous soutient mais nous, on sait pas ce qu'il fait avec Kira ! _s'énerva Mello_

-Bon en tout cas, on a pas à s'inquiéter, L ne laissera pas Roger nous changer de chambre... _ironisa le rouquin _

-On va quand même devoir supporter Roger et ses leçons de morale, ça va pas être rigolo ...

- ...on verra bien demain, pour l'instant on en était où ?

-heu.. là je crois !

Et Mello sauta sur Near ce qui les fis tous tomber à la renverse, on ne veut pas savoir la suite !

* * *

**Et bientôt toute la Wammy's va être au courant... génial ! TT Bisous !**

**Reviews?**


	6. Cabine d'essayage

**Chapitre écrit en cours de Français, on s'emmerdait vraiment !**

**L et Light sont de retour ! On essai d'alterner ****entre nos deux couples (oui, un jour les deux histoires se réuniront ! mais pas tout de suite ^^)**

* * *

**Cabine d'essayage**

Aujourd'hui, Light avait décidé qu'il était temps pour L de s'acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

Comme le détective n'avait pas d'enquête pour le moment, il n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas faire les boutiques.

Et Light allait bien en profiter !

- Ryuzaki, sors de cette cabine !_ Soupira le châtain en toquant contre la porte de la cabine d'essayage._

- Non ! C'est trop bizarre !_ Se plaignit le détective_

- Allé, je suis sûr que ça te va super bien !

- Non, je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise là dedans !

- S'il te plaît...

- NON !

Light se contint de défoncer la porte.

Cela faisait quand même 10 minutes que son amant était à l'intérieur, il mourrait d'envie de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Le châtain tenta sa dernière carte :

- Si tu sors, je t'achète un gâteau.

-... Bon...

L sortit à une lenteur digne de Near de sa cabine d'essayage.

Light resta bouche bée devant lui.

Il sentit son nez le picoter, la chaleur lui envahir le corps ainsi que son pantalon rétrécir.

L avait les yeux baissé vers le sol et les joues légèrement rosées.

Le châtain se contrôlait tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter sur son chéri, même si une drôle de bosse au niveau de son bas ventre ne cessait de grandir.

Il ne résista plus lorsque Ryuzaki lui lança un regard à la fois timide et extrêmement gêné à la manière d'un petit chat en mordillant le bout de son pouce.

Et sans réfléchir, le châtain l'attrapa par les poignets, l'emmena à l'intérieur de la cabine et ferma la porte à clef.

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la cabine, un peu débrayés.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique mon amour ! _dit Light en embrassant le détective sur la joue_

- Light, tu ne crois pas que t'en as fait un peu trop ? _interrogea L, les joues toujours un peu colorées_

- J'y peux rien, t'es trop sexy comme çà, j'ai pas pu me retenir ! _rajouta l'adolescent avec un grand sourire._

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir te mettraient dans tous tes états !

L s'agrippa au bras de son amant.

- Si j'avais su plus tôt...

* * *

**On essaye de faire le moins de faute possible, mais il y en a toujours qui nous échappes ! Alors soyez indulgent !**

**Voilà, vous avez une vue des deux couples ! On espère que vous les aimez ! Bisous**

**Reviews ?**


	7. Journal

Un journal

Notre trio était entrain de manger au réfectoire de la Wammy's House lorsque un enfant de l'âge de Matt et Mello entra en courant, monta sur un table et cria :

-Hé ! Regardez, j'ai trouvé le journal intime de blanche neige !

D'un coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Near qui était très gêné.

Sauf que le petit garnement n'avait pas pensé que Mello et Matt ne seraient pas contents, même pas contents du tout qu'on OSE insulter L'EUR Near.

**Mello :** _*regard glacial*_ Toi !

**Matt :** Tu vas mourir !

**Le gosse :** _*commence a flipper*_ …salut les mecs !

**Mello :** Si je comprend bien, tu est allé fouiller dans notre chambre ?

**Matt :** C'est vrai ça...

**Le gosse :** Heu… c'est pas ce que vous croyez…

S'en suivit d'une jolie petite baston qui opposait le gosse et ses 4 copains à Matt et Mello TRES en colère.

Les 5 gosses n'eurent aucune chance face à eux (certain terminèrent à l'hôpital), la bataille se termina assez rapidement avec une victoire par KO.

Plus tard, dans leur grand lit trois places (offert par L).

**Mello :** Near ça va ?

**Near** **:** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

**Matt :** Juste…ça fait longtemps que tu as un journal intime ?

**Mello :** C'est vrai ça, depuis quand ?

**Near :**…heu…hé ben… un moment…

**Matt et Mello :** t'es trop chou !

S'en suivit plein de bisous, câlins et … ben allez leur demandez !

Cette histoire de journal fut vite oubliée et les sales gosses ne s'attaquèrent plus JAMAIS à Near.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu encore une fois! Bisous**

**Reviews?**


	8. Reflex Beretta

Réflex Beretta

Il était aux environs de minuit, nos 3 petits géni étaient couchés dans leur lit géant _(offert par L)_.

Dehors, il neigeait, mais Matt était quand même sortit pour fumer.

Mello et Near, eux, dormaient.

Matt, une fois sa cigarette finie, retourna dans leur chambre _(pas très discrètement)._

Mello, fidèle a lui même dormait avec son Beretta sous son oreiller. Du coup, lorsque qu'il entend du bruit, il saute du lit et pointe son arme sur l'intrus.

**Matt :** _*se prend le pied dans une chose inconnue*_ merde…

**Mello :** _*d'une voix meurtrière*_ Qui est-ce ?

**Matt :** _**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** *très joli hurlement féminin*_

**Mello :** Matt ?

**Matt : **Mello ? Putain, tu fais chier ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

**Mello :** _Hahaha _mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _Hahaha_

**Matt :** Je suis allé fumer…mais pourquoi tu te marres ? Et baisse ta P***** d'arme de ma tête ! A force de te torde de rire, tu vas finir par tirer !

**Mello :** _Hahaha_ Tu te rend compte du cri que t'as fait ? _Hahaha_

Mello était affalé par terre, il se tenait les côtes.

Near se redressa sur le lit, réveillé par le bruit.

**Near :**…c'était quoi ce cri horrible ?

**Matt :** Near, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!

**Mello :** _Hahaha_ ! C'est Matt ! _Hahaha_ ! On dirait le cri d'une fille !

Near regardait Matt avec un grand sourire.

**Matt :** RAAAHH ! Vous m'énervez ! Je vais m'en refaire une!

Le rouquin se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais avant de s'en aller, il demanda tout de même à Near

**Matt:** Et Near, aide Mello, il va s'étouffer !

* * *

**Et oui, Matt fumes! ( Mais ça, tout le monde l'avait comprit...)**

**Reviews ? **


	9. Avant les fêtes

**Avant les fêtes**

C'était bientôt les fêtes de noël et nos deux amoureux devait fêter l'évènement chez les Yagami.

Ils sont donc parti acheté des cadeaux pour toute la famille. Mais, chacun avait pris un présent pour l'autre de son côté.

Dans la salle de bain de leur appartement, Light finissait de se brosser les cheveux tandis que L enfilait son éternel pull blanc. Le détective désirait vraiment connaître le cadeau que son amant lui avait acheté.

Il s'avança vers lui d'un air enfantin:

-Dis Light, tu m'as acheté quoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement innocent

-C'est une surprise ! répliqua Light

-Dis moi !

L lui fit une moue semblable à celle d'un chien battu.

Le châtain mit une main devant son visage pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu sais mon amour, le principe d'une surprise c'est de ne pas savoir !

-Oui mais…

-Pas de mais !

Le détective croisa les bras en soufflant un "c'est pas juste" avant de demander à son bien-aimé:

- Et...tu veux quoi toi ?

-Mon Death note ! cria l'adolescent

- Réponse invalide.

Light laissa tomber sa brosse en tiquant.

-Ne parle pas comme ça, on dirait un robot !

-Réponse invalide, moi pas être robot.

-Arrête L !

-Réponse invalide, manque quelque chose.

Light qui en avait visiblement mare d'être pris pour un idiot décida de faire taire son amour. Il le plaqua contre le mur et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cela fonctionna plutôt bien. Le brun affichait un grand sourire de satisfaction mais ne parlait plus comme quelqu'un de lobotomiser. Light en revenche, fumait complètement. L était bien la seule personne à pouvoir le rendre dingue ( dans tous les sens du terme ).

Plus tard dans la soirée, notre petit couple étaient allongés sur leur lit à attendre l'arrivée de Morphée .

Enfin...L ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : savoir son cadeau de noël!

Il roula vers son amant:

-Dis light, alors, tu m'as acheté quoi comme cadeau ? demanda ce dernier

Light esquissa un sourire.

-Question invalide.

* * *

**Voilà donc, on peut pas poster les fics régulièrement, aujourd'hui on a réussit à se voir mais d'habitude on est pas tout le temps toute les deux donc ben quand on poste c'est puissance mille! Alors les prochaines seront sûrement dans quelques jours... Mais c'est pas très sûr... Enfin voilà, Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! **

**Big Bisous !**

**Reviews ?**


	10. Chez les Yagami

**Chez**** les**** Yagami**

L et Light était dans leur appartement. Noël était dans deux semaines et aujourd'hui, c'était un très grand jour si j'ose dire ! Light devait présenter L à ses parents. Enfin, son père, Soîchiro Yagami était déjà au courant. Mais sa mère et sa sœur ne savaient pas qui était le chéri de leur cher Light.

Elles avait plutôt bien pris le faite qu'il soit gay, et maintenant, étaient impatientes de rencontrer la personne qui vivait aux côtés de leur fils.

Notre petit couple était donc partis chez les Yagami pour l'après midi.

L tenait Light par le bras, les jambes tremblantes et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau du pauvre adolescent.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de la maison Yagami, Light s'apprêtait à sonner lorsqu'il sentit son amant se cacher derrière son dos. Il se retourna vers lui en soupirant :

- Mais aller, détends-toi… Ils ne vont pas te manger !

- Mais, je vais te faire honte ! _Dit le détective avec de grands yeux de chien battu_, ils vont avoir peur de moi !

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es génial ! _Sourit le châtain_, ils vont t'adorer !

Light le força à venir à côté de lui avant qu'il n'est put dire quoique ce soit.

- Et c'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là, tu viens un point c'est tout. _Ordonna l'adolescent en lui tenant fermement le poignet_

- Mmpf…

L lui tira la langue avant de lui sortir un « Tu vas me le payer ! », que tout naturellement Light contre-attaqua par un « J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Pour ne pas rester une éternité à se chamailler devant la porte de la maison, le châtain appuya sur la sonnette.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur M. Yagami.

- Ha ! Bonjour Light ! Bonjour Ryuzaki ! _S'exclama-t-il en les invitant à entrer_

- Bonjour papa ! _Le salua joyeusement son fils_

- Bonjour, vous pouvez m'appeler Lawliet. _Dit le détective en faisant un petit sourire_

- Euh…C'est vôtre vrai prénom ? _Demanda Soîchiro en clignant des yeux_

- Oui ! Et vous pouvez me tutoyer ! _Rajouta le brun_

- Je… Merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup !

M. Yagami était flatté, que L lui dise son véritable prénom était un privilège, un honneur !

La voix de Mme Yagami résonna depuis la cuisine :

- Chéri ! Ils sont là ?

- Oui ! Euh… Venez les enfants.

Les deux amoureux entrèrent donc. Le père de Light les emmena dans le salon et leur proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Les deux amants s'étaient installé sur le sofa, Light se tourna vers Lawliet et lui demanda :

- Es-ce que tout va bien ? Tu…

**- KYYAAAAAAA ! **Il est trop sexy !

Sayu venait de dévaler les escaliers comme une furie et avait sauter au cou du détective. Ce dernier était totalement paralyser, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Euh… Sayu… Tu… _Begaya Light en essayant de l'écarter de son amant_

La jeune fille attrapa la main de Lawliet et le tira jusque dans sa chambre. L cria « AU SECOURS » à l'intention de Light dans une langue différente pour que personne d'autre ne comprenne.

Le châtain lâcha un soupir et partit chercher on pauvre L adoré retenu prisonnier par sa sœur.

Il monta lentement les marches des escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sayu.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de rire à la très étrange scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

L était debout au milieu de la chambre, Sayu lui tournant autour, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures.

Le détective lança un regard suppliant à son amant, qui était mort de rire.

Les parents de Light, ayant entendus leur fils s'exclaffer, montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de leur fille. Soîchiro se mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Mais sa femme, elle, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans l'acte de Sayu.

Eh bien... Si la jeune fille savait que Lawliet était enfaite L, elle n'aurait pas du tout réagit comme cela !

Light s'avança finalement vers son amant en riant:

- Sayu, laisse-le tranquille enfin, tu lui fait peur! _Dit-il en passant un bras par dessus l'épaule du détective_

_- _Mais, Light!

Sayu tenta d'attraper le brun par le bras, mais son grand frère s'en alla rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine. La jeune fille fit une moue boudeuse, et fut entraînée par sa mère dans la cuisine.

* * *

Les plats étant prêts, tout le monde s'installèrent à table. Evidemment, Ryuzaki s'assit de son étrange manière. Sayu n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec de grands yeux d'enfants qui aurait vu le père noël.

L regardait d'un air septique son plat de râgout. Soîchiro lui proposa:

- Tu sais Lawliet, si tu ne veux pas, tu n'est pas obligé de manger... Je suis extrêmement désolé mais j'ai oublié de prévenir ma femme.

- Qu'y a-t-il chéri? _Demanda Sachiko en haussant un sourcil_

- Eh bien, Lawliet ne mange que des choses sucrées...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais quand même gouter... _Intervint le brun_

Il prit un morceau de viande et le mit dans sa bouche sans réfléchir. La grimace qu'il fit lorsqu'il avala le bout de viande fut inoubliable. Light ria légèrement en le regardant, de même pour M. Yagami.

- C'est pas grave Lawliet, tu auras plus de dessert! _S'exclama Sayu toute contente_

_- _Merci ! _Sourit Ryuzaki en posant sa fourchette_

- Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? _Interrogea la mère de Light avant de boire son verre d'eau_

L répondit de la manière la plus naturelle du monde:

_- _Je suis L.

Sachiko recracha l'eau quelle avait dans la bouche d'un seul coup. Elle fixa le jeune homme à la chevelure d'ébène, totalement subjuguée.

Sayu le regardait façon Misa qui venait de se faire demandé en mariage par Light. Elle lui sauta au cou en criant "L!L!L!L!L!L!L!L!"

L restait les yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre. Le châtain le regarda avec un sourire attendrit:

- Tu sais mon amour, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre L, c'est pour cela qu'elles sont un peu surprises.

- Oh, je...je suis désolé...

Lawliet était un peu gêné. Mais la famille Yagami n'avait pas du tout mal pris le faite qu'il soit L, surtout Sayu qui se lamentait que la vie était injuste que L soit gay. ( Comme je la comprend ! )

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde appréciait Lawliet et il y avait des conversations très intéressantes.

L mangea pratiquement ( je dis bien pratiquement ) tout le dessert, ce qui fit très plaisir à Mme Yagami.

Les deux amants restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez les Yagami.

L avait l'impression de retrouver une famille, Soîchiro le traitait presque comme son fils, Sachiko était d'une infinie gentillesse avec lui et Sayu restait collé à son bras avec un immense sourire.

La famille Yagami avait adopté L.


	11. Cadeau

**Et voilà ! le cadeau d'anniversaire de Mello ! très en retard, encore désolé !**

**Mine de rien, je suis sûr que Near c'est un vrai pervers même si il passe pour un gentil petit enfant ^^**

**Lisez et vous comprendrez!**

* * *

**Cadeau**

Dans queques jours c'était l'anniersaire de Mello, et ses deux amants avait bien l'intention de lui offrir un super cadeau.L avait même appelé le blond la veille, lui disant qu'il avait une surprise pour lui, et qu'il viendrait dans quelques jours. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'ils allèrent en cours.

Les petits orphelins décoraient déjà la Wammy's House de guirlandes, boules scintillantes et dessins pour certains...

Matt jouait à sa console en marchant dans les couloirs, Near accroché à lui et le bras de Mello par dessus ses épaules. Tout le monde pensait "Bah, comme d'hab' quoi !". Sauf que dans la tête de Matt, c'était tout sauf comme d'habitude ! Le geek était dans une impasse ! Voilà maintenant plus de 4 heures qu'il réfléchissait à quel cadeau il allait bien pouvoir offrir à sa chère Blondie, et n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse ! Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne trouvait absolument rien qui pourrait être assez original. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être en pleine réflexion avec lui même... Near l'était aussi. Ils étaient toujours en train de réfléchir, lorsque Mello les appela:

**Mello, un peu énervé :** Hey! Faut y retourner là! On à cours de Russe j'vous rappelle !

(et oui, Mello a tenu a ce qu'ils apprennent sa langue d'origine et comme M et N ne peuvent rien lui refuser…)

Les deux rêveurs sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent vers leur amant, un faux sourire sur le visage:

**Matt, essayant de trouver une excuse :** Désolé Blondie ! Tu sais bien que quand je commence un nouveau jeu vidéo, je vois plus rien autour de moi...

**Mello, un sourcil remonté :** Tu l'avais pas commencé hier ? Tu disais que c'était pour ça que t'avais oublié de m'apporter mon chocolat !

Matt déglutit difficilement. Il avait oublié qu'il avait déjà utilisé cette excuse. Heureusement, Near intervint, d'un air innocent:

**Near :** Mello ? Je crois que le prof va nous gronder si on ne se dépêche pas.

Le blond soupira avant de prendre ses deux amants par la main et les traîner dans la salle de classe.

Lorsque le professeur interogea Mello au tableau, Near en profita pour demander à Matt:

**Near, en se penchant vers le rouquin :** Hé Matt !

**Matt se tourna vers l'albinos :** Oui ?

**Near :** Tu lui offres quoi à Mello ?

**Matt :** Ben, je sais pas moi … j'y réfléchissais !

**Near :** J'ai bien une idée...Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide !

**Matt :** C'est quoi ?

**Near, un sourire des plus pervers sur le visage :** Je t'attache au lit, et je te recouvre de chocolat !

**Matt croisa les bras :** Pourquoi pas toi ?

**Near :** Parce que c'est mon idée !

**Matt :** Et si c'est Mello qu'on attachait ?

**Near :** Bonne idée ! Mais se sera plus notre cadeau que le sien, parce que je suis pas sur que ça lui face très plaisir, tu sais bien comment il est au lit …

**Matt :** Justement, ca changera de d'habitude !

**Near :** On va bien s 'amuser ! Et tant qu'on y est, pour noël tu voudrais quelque chose en particulier ?

**Matt :** Vous ! Ce sera suffisant !

Et c'est comme ça que le 13 décembre, Mello se retrouva attaché au lit, recouvert de la 2° chose qu'il adorait le plus au monde. Ses deux amants au dessus de lui, le couvrant de baiser. Comment dire... C'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie !

* * *

**Hé oui car 1° : Matt, Near et L**

** 2° : CHOCOLAT !**

**(finalement, son cadeau il lui a plus a notre blondinette ! )**

**En espérant que ce châpitre vous ai plu! On vous dit à très bientôt et bonnes vacances ! Bisous bisous !**

_**Reviews ?**_


	12. Rencontre mouvementée 1

**Voilà, on a été un peu longues, mais avant Noël, on voulait sortir cette petite suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Rencontre Mouvementée 1

C'était le mois de décembre, la neige tombait sur la Wammy's House et tous les petits géni portaient manteaux, moufles et bonnets. Excepté un certain blond qui préférait défier les forces de la nature.

- Bon alors, vous venez ! _S'excita Mello en courant vers l'arrière de l'orphelinat_

- C'est bon, soit pas si pressé Blondie.

Matt avait les yeux rivés sur sa chère et tendre console bien-aimée, tandis que Near restait accroché à la jambe de celui-ci.

Le chocovore trépignait d'impatience.

- Mais aller quoi, dépêchez-vous !

Fatigué d'attendre ses deux limaces de petits-amis, il les attrapa par la main et les traîna jusqu'en dessous d'un arbre. Un très grand et vieux chêne.

Les trois géni s'assayèrent sur une racine. Ils passèrent assis là une bonne partie de l'après midi et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Le grand portail noir de la Wammy's s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une limousine de la même couleur.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène en sortit les mains dans les poches, suivit d'un autre juste un peu plus jeune aux cheveux châtain.

L attrapa la main de l'adolescent.

-Viens Light-kun ! Je vais te faire visiter ! _lui dit-il tout sourire_

Le châtain ne semblait pas contre car il se laissa guider par son amant dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat. La visite guidée dura un bon moment. Le détective lui montra la cuisine ( of course ! ), les chambres, la salle de bain, etc...

Light faisait très attention à ce que disait son amant et aux endroits qu'il lui montrait.

Une fois toutes les pièces explorées, L se rendit dans le réfectoire ( toujours en tenant la main de Light ) où tous les enfants l'attendaient.

Ils étaient tous extrêmement heureux de le revoir. Les grands lui sautèrent dessus et les plus petits s'accrochaient à son T-shirt. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire « Tu nous as manqué L ! ». Même si certains se demandaient quand même qui était cet étrange inconnu qui lui tenait la main. D'ailleurs, quelques uns lui lançaient de drôle de regards. Enfin... beaucoup de filles gigotaient dans tous les sens en rougissants, « Il est trop mignons ! » disaient-elles.

L laissa tous les enfants le serrer dans leurs bras ( avec les petits orphelins, le contact physique ne le dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire. )

Light aimait le voir comme ça.

Les petits géni se détachèrent enfin du détective, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres.

L scruta la pièce d'un air inquiet.

Quelque chose manquait ! Quelque chose de très important ! Trois petits géni était absent ! Ses trois successeurs ! Ses trois petits frères, ses anges, ses petits bout de chou...

Mais le détective savait exactement où les trouver.

Il se tourna vers Light :

- Light-kun, je dois aller chercher quelque chose, tu peux m'attendre avec Watari si tu veux, il est dans le bureau de Roger.

Le châtain acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de sortir. Tous les orphelins se stoppèrent net et fixèrent le jeune homme la bouche grande ouverte. Soudain, ils s'écrièrent tous en même temps très enthousiaste :

- L A UN PETIT COPAIN !

* * *

**Alors, cette suite sera en 5 parties, elles seront publiées avant Noël !**

**Nous étions heureuses car nous avons reçu 7 reviews pour les 3 premiers chapitres mais après, plus rien du tout, on est un peu déçues, alors si l'histoire ne vous plait pas, faites le nous savoir et si vous aimez, faites le nous savoir ^^ Enfin, nous écrivons et notre seul salaire c'est les reviews et sans ça ben... plus trop de moral ( les personnes qui écrives des fics savent ce que c'est ! ) **

**alors_ Reviews ?_**


	13. Rencontre mouvementée 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! On espère qu'il vous plaira ! XD **

**Bonne lecture ! 3**

* * *

**Rencontre Mouvementée 2**

Le détective courra avec impatience derrière l'orphelinat. Il se dirigea près d'un grand arbre. En dessous du vieux chêne, trois petits enfants semblaient dormir paisiblement.

L s'approcha d'eux, un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

- Bonjour mes petits anges. _Chuchota ce dernier_

Les trois petits géni entrouvrirent lentement leurs yeux.

Lorsqu'ils virent le détective en face d'eux, accroupit par terre, leur réaction fut immédiate :

- L ! GRAND FRERE ! _Crièrent-ils en lui sautant au cou_

Le brun s'écroula au sol, les trois orphelins le serrant forts dans leurs bras.

L se redressa en riant. Il s'assit dans le creux de l'arbre, Near sur ses genoux, Matt et Mello blotties dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène prit la parole.

- Vous m'avez vraiment manqué.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué grand frère ! _Dirent les trois géni en même temps _

- J'étais sûr de vous trouvez sous cet arbre, _commença le brun_, c'était notre endroit préféré avec A et B. Et quand on était encore ici, Beyond et moi, on vous emmenait toujours avec nous sous ce chêne. Vous vous en souvenez ?

Mello fit un grand sourire.

- Comment pourrait-on oublier ?! _Dit-il en serrant le détective plus fort contre lui, _mais... En parlant de Beyond, il est passé où ?

- Ben pour l'instant je ne sais pas, peut-être dans un appart au Japon. _Fit le brun en haussant les épaules._

- Ca serait super si on était encore tous les 5, comme une famille ! _s'exclama Matt_

- Ouii ! _Sourit Near_

- Oh ouais ! Comme avant ! _Rajouta joyeusement Mello_

L regarda tendrement le blond, caressa la tête de Near et rapprocha Matt de lui.

Il mit un moment avant de dire au petit géni :

- Les garçons... J'ai...Quelqu'un à vous présenter. _déclara-t-il_

Soudain, Mello devint rouge et de la fumée sortait de sa tête.

- Vous savez que je sors avec quelqu'un et...

-Kira. _Le coupa Near avec indifférence_

Mello bouillait de plus en plus.

- Oui, c'est çà, enfin... C'était...

- IL A ABANDONNE LE DEATH NOTE AU NOM DE L'AMOUR! _S'écria Matt, des étincelles dans les yeux et le poing lever vers le ciel._

Near pris sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Matt vivait trop dans les dessins-animés.

- Ben... _L passa sa main dans sa chevelure noire,_ pas exactement... C'était plus un accident qu'autre chose...

Mello ressemblait maintenant à une théière fumante combiné à une écrevisse.

Le détective haussa un sourcil.

- Mello... Ca va ? _S'inquiéta-t-il_

- Très bien. _Répondit ce dernier d'une voix meurtrière_

Matt lança un regard à Near qui lui fit un oui de la tête.

Mello avait un grand sourire de psychopathe, il leva les yeux vers son mentor et lui demanda :

- Et...Il est où ton petit ami ?

- Là, il doit être dans le bureau de Roger, pourquoi ?

-Non...Pour rien...

Mello se leva d'un coup. Il commença à courir mais fut retenu par ses deux amants qui le tenèrent fermement par la taille. Pour empêcher le blond de bouger, ils le renversèrent par terre.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! _Cria le chocovore_

- Mello, on en a déjà discuté, et tu avais promis de te contenir !

- NON ! JE VAIS LE MASSACRER !

L lâcha un soupir. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le blond.

- Mello, s'il te plaît... Calme-toi.

Le jeune homme le mit sur son épaule. Bien évidemment, le chocovore n'avait pas arrêté de se débattre.

- L ! LAISSE-MOI DESCENDRE ! _Hurlait-il_

- Si je te lâche, tu files. _Dit le brun en poussant la porte d'une chambre avec le pied,_ Matt, Near, vous pouvez refermez la porte ?

Les deux petits géni s'exécutèrent sans attendre.

L posa Mello sur le lit en face d'eux. Le blond tapait partout avec ses poings. L ria légèrement, Mello avait beau jouer les gros bras, il n'en restait pas moins un vrai gamin!

- Bon, je compte sur vous deux pour le retenir. _Expliqua L en se tournant vers le geek et l'albinos,_ faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais tant qu'il reste ici ça me va.

- D'accord grand frère !_ S'exclamèrent gaiement les deux enfants _

L se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, le blond occupé à martyriser un coussin s'arrêta un instant et le regarda sans aller

- Euh... Grand frère... _commença-t-il doucement_

- Oui Mello ? _demanda L en se retournant vers lui_

- Je...Je suis heureux que tu es trouver quelqu'un tu sais.

Mello tourna la tête, les yeux baissé et les joues légèrement rosées par la gêne d'avoir avoué se qu'il pensait vraiment.

L, attendrit, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci Mello, ca me fait très plaisir.

Le détective passa la porte et se dirigea vers le bureau de Roger, où se trouvait Light.

Il entra dans la pièce et vit son amant assis sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre philosophique.

- C'est bon mon amour ? _Lui demanda le châtain en posant son livre sur une table _

- Oui ! Enfin... Il vaudrait mieux qu'on attend 5 minutes avant de faire les présentations._ Expliqua le jeune brun en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Light._

Les deux amoureux attendirent donc que les 5 minutes passent. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Ils ont jusque feuilletés des bouquins !

Puis L attrapa la main du châtain et l'entraina dans les couloirs de la Wammy''s House.

- Tu vas voir Light-kun, tu vas les adorer ! Peut être pas tout de suite, mais ne t'en fais pas, si vous passer quelques minutes ensemble, se seront de vrais amours !

* * *

**_Reviews ?_**


	14. Rencontre mouvementée 3

**Rencontre mouvementée 3**

L s'approcha de la chambre où se trouvaient ses trois petits anges. Light lui demanda tout de même avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte :

- Tu es sûr qu'ils sont prêts à me rencontrer L ?

- Mais oui Light-kun ! Il n'y a que Mello qui aura du mal mais sinon les deux autres n'ont plus rien contre toi !

Le détective lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Il dit à Light de se placer près de lui et ouvrit la porte.

- Les enfants, je vous présente Li...

Le brun ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde hurla dans toute la pièce :

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !** **KIRAAA ! JE VAIS T'BUTER ! **

Un coussin vola dans la chambre à une vitesse phénoménale et atterrit tout droit sur la tête du pauvre détective qui fut propulsé par terre.

Matt et Near retinrent le blond transformés en missile près à foncer droit dans le prénommer Kira.

Light avait les yeux grand ouvert et ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il hésitait entre se moquer du détective à terre ou sauver sa peau de la blondinette psychopathe.

- Mello ! Laisse-le tranquille ! _Crièrent les deux petits géni_

- **KIRAA ! TU VAS VOIR UN PEU ! AAAHHHH ! JE VAIS TE...**

Light n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase car la porte se refermât sur lui. Il tourna la tête et vit son amant la main sur la poignée, sa veine temporale prête à exploser. Soudain, il se mit dans un fou rire pas possible, se tenant les côtes tellement il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. L le dévisagea complètement.

- Light-kun, je te signale qu'il aurait put te tuer ! _S'énerva le détective_

- Peut-être mais c'est toi qui t'es reçu l'oreiller ! _S'esclaffa le châtain à la limite de l'étouffement,_ si t'avais vu t'as tête !

L sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Il s'énerva davantage après son amant :

- LIGHT ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE DE RIRE ! C'EST PAS DROLE !

- Oh que si c'est drôle !_ Continua l'adolescent _

Le brun prit le coussin qui était resté par terre et commença à taper son amant avec. Light continuait de rire mais parait les coups de son amour avec ses bras. L hurlait des « TU M'ENERVES ! » en même temps que l'oreiller touchait Light.

Soudain, l'adolescent attrapa le poignet du détective, l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement dans un baiser passionné.

L regarda son amant d'une moue boudeuse.

- Pff... On aurait dû attendre 20 minutes avant de venir ! _S'exclama-t-il les bras croisés_

- Allé mon cœur, fais pas la tête !

Light le prit de nouveaux dans ses bras, mais l'embrassa plus fougueusement que la première fois.

Le brun enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Ils restèrent comme cela un petit moment.

Lorsque le baiser fut terminé, L ré-ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'une main, tenant le poignet de son chéri de l'autre.

Mello était recroquevillé sur lui même, un regard noir fixant l'adolescent. Matt et Near lui tenait fermement les bras ( on ne sait jamais ).

- Donc, _commença le brun_, voici Light YAGAMI. Mon petit ami, ex-Kira et à présent directeur de la police japonnaise.

Light leur fit un signe de main en guise de politesse. Le geek et l'albinos étaient tout sourire :

- Bonjour Light !_ s'écrièrent-ils_

Le blond, en revanche, affichait une tête de psychopathe assoiffé de sang. L ne fit pas attention à ce détail et proposa à Light de s'assoir sur le lit d'à côté, se qu'il ne refusa pas.

Le détective se mit près de lui. Mello se fit pousser par ses deux amants jusque devant le châtain.

Near lui donna une tappe dans le dos pour l'inciter à parler.

- Tu dois être Mello je suppose ? _Interrogea ledit policier avec un petit sourire,_ L m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Alors il a dût te dire à quel point **JE REVE DE BUTER KIRA**. _Dit le blond près à lui sauter dessus_

Matt attrapa en une fraction de seconde la taille de son meilleur ami qui était sur le point d'étrangler le pauvre adolescent.

L se prenait la tête entre ses mains en se lamentant. Se qui fit beaucoup rire Light.

Near s'avança à son tour vers le châtain en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux argentés.

Il se présenta avec un immense sourire.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Light. Moi c'est Near, mais je pense que tu m'as très vite reconnu.

- Effectivement, j'ai eu de la faciliter à te reconnaître. Je suis moi même enchanté de te rencontrer.

Light se tourna vers son amant, qui avait encore du mal à digérer la réaction de Mello.

- Lorsque tu me disais qu'il était complètement blanc, tout petit et doté d'une infinie politesse... Tu ne plaisantais pas.

- **T'AS UN PROBLEME AVEC LES CACHETS D'ASPIRINE BIEN EDUQUER ?! **_Hurla soudain le blondinet en frappant de son coude son meilleur ami qui le tenait toujours_

- MELLO ! CA SUFFIT ! ARRETE DE T'ENERVER APRES LUI ! _Lui cria le rouquin dans les oreilles_

L, plus qu'exaspéré, prit une petite tablette de chocolat de sa poche et la fourra direct dans la bouche de Mello, qui s'arrêta immédiatement de se débattre.

Matt relâcha lentement et avec une infinie méfiance son meilleur ami.

Mello prit la tablette de chocolat entre ses mains et croqua sauvagement dedans de sa manière légendaire. Il croisa les bras et se détourna du détective, comme pour bouder. Les trois autres Wammy's boys poussèrent un soupir de soulagement commun. Light avait une fois encore les yeux grand ouvert. Pour lui, c'est quatre là étaient de vrais phénomènes !

Matt prit la main de Light dans la sienne et la secoua de haut en bas, un sourire béat collé sur son visage.

- SALUT LIGHT ! _S'exclama-t-il joyeusement ,_ ben moi évidemment c'est Matt ! Le geek de la bande, et aussi le plus optimisme ! Tu sais, je suis très, mais alors trèèèès heureux pour vous deux !

Le rouquin secouait tellement la main du châtain que ce dernier sentait sa tête basculait dans tous les sens. L intervint avant que son pauvre amant ne tombe sur le sol.

- Matt, c'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin dans faire autant !

Le geek lâcha alors l'adolescent et se mit à rire légèrement. L se leva tout content.

- Eh bien voilà, nous avons fini les présentations ! _Dit-il avec un immense sourire_

Light le serra doucement par la taille et l'attira sur ses genoux, ce qui fit remonter la colère du blond à son maximum.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse mon cœur ?_Demanda gentiment le châtain _

A cette question, Mello explosa et allait ( une fois de plus ) sauter sur ce Light.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, Matt avait de TRES bon reflexes et attrapa machinalement son amant par la taille.

- **COMMENT TU L'AS APPELE LA ?! RAAAAAHHHH ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! **

L se frappa le front de sa main. Light lui fixait le blond d'un air interrogateur.

Le chocovore gigotait dans tous les sens et hurlait après le châtain.

- MELLO ! MAIS TU VAS TE CALMER !

Matt n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, mine de rien cette petite blondinette était vachement difficile à retenir !

Near était plus qu'agacé et décida de le faire taire. Il s'avança lentement vers le blond, lui passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement.

Mello se calma instantanément. Near se retira du chocovore et se mit près de Matt.

- Merci Near. _Soupira le brun, le front marqué d'une main rouge à force de se frapper_

- Derien grand frère ! _Sourit le petit albinos _

Mello resta les bras croisés et les yeux lever vers le ciel. Il venait de ce faire avoir par le « cachet d'aspirine bien éduquer ».

Finalement, L se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée :

- Alors, que diriez-vous d'un match de tennis ?

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? XD**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! Bisous bisous** **3**

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
